


Extra Credit

by DereksGirl24



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student, now it is more but oh well, started as a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Caroline really needs to get an A but she forgot to study for the big test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPhone. So I'm sure there are a few typos. If it's something major let me know I'll fix it. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. remember that comments and kudos are what make the world go round!

Caroline was a problem for Alaric, she wasn't disruptive or a bad student, she was a problem because she aroused him greatly and she wasn't even aware of it.

The clothes she wore showed more than an appropriate amount of skin as did many of the other girls, it's not that Alaric is the creepy teacher staring at the children. It was just Caroline. She was very smart and easily could be graduating early but she plays dumb and is head cheerleader to keep her popularity.

Once the bell rings he tells the class to hand in their tests, he busies himself with getting ready for the next in an hour when he thinks the room is empty he rubs at his crotch a little having an aching boner during class with a room full of students has become something he's used to with Caroline as his student.

He looks up from his drawer of tests to find the young woman watching him rub himself, he stops immediately and clears his throat, "Is there something you needed Caroline?" He was embarrassed at having been caught rubbing him and he hoped she wouldn't report him to the principal.

Caroline was in her cheerleading uniform for the pep rally later after school and that's part of the reason he was so hard today, she was sitting on a student desk as she watched him. "Mr Saltzman I didn't do well on that test, I was so busy with cheerleading that I forgot to study."  
She hopped off the desk taking a few steps toward his big faux wood desk, her flat stomach showing.

Alaric swallows thinking this is just a normal conversation between student and teacher while his dick said otherwise. "Caroline you're a bright girl, I'm sure you did well, I won't grade them until tonight. If you don't like your grade we can discuss it then."

He watches as she moves around his desk coming closer to him, she straddles his lap and he lifts his hands away from her as she begins rubbing his bulge. "Isn't there some way I can make it up? I really need an A on that test." She says as she slides down under his desk, her fingers easily undoing his belt and then his pants, he watches her thinking that he should stop her but he doesn't.

As she pulls out his cock and begins stroking he groans as his balls are still trapped in his briefs, then she's sucking on the head of his cock and he moans. His hand moves to the back of her head pushing down as she sucks his cock, he grips her hair pushing her head down before pulling it back up. She definitely wasn't new at this, not the way she was working her tongue. After a few minutes of her sucking his cock he pulls her off by her hair, he pushes the chair back to allow her room to move out from under the desk, "Take off your panties and lay on the desk" He says as he grips his own dick stroking it slowly, her saliva proving to be a good lubricant.

"I'm not wearing any panties" Caroline says as she moves to lay down on her back on the desk, her lips looking puffy from sucking on his dick. Alaric finds that little fact even more arousing as he spreads her legs, he rubs his index and middle finger against her wet pussy before pushing the two fingers inside her only to pull them out then lick them. "Mmm you taste good enough for a B" he smirks as he moves to lick her wet lips, his tongue pushing past her pussy lips to lick inside her.

Caroline moans grabbing the desk as he eats her out spreading her folds with his fingers only to rub his tongue against her clit, "I need an A" she moans as her body quivers from his tongue. He's licking her and thrusting his tongue into her as his thumb rubs her clit, she's trembling with pleasure after minutes of this, she cums calling out "Yes!" As her juices cover his mouth and part of the desk dripping into the floor as she trembles from the orgasm.

Alaric pulls back once she's gushed on his face, he watches her tremble and gush more juices onto the desk and floor, "Mmm that will get you a B+" He says with a smirk as his hard dick curves upward, he strokes himself using her juices as lube.

Alaric watches Caroline lifts her feet up placing them on the desk, her gushing wet pussy on display for him, "I really need an A, Mr Saltzman." She says as she begins rubbing her own clit. Alaric moves her hand away from her vagina he takes her fingers into his mouth licking the juices off them before setting it aside. He guides his hard cock inside her just a little before he grabs her thighs, he thrusts his full length into her moaning at the tight, but not to tight, hot wet heat.

Caroline moans his name, "Mr Saltzman!" As he thrusts into her all at once, he was bigger than Tyler Lockwood, she had only been with him a few times. She grips the desk as he thrusts into her repeatedly, his thrusts go so deep inside her that she feels like she could cum again already. Her legs tremble as he holds them in place fucking her hard and deep making her moan loudly, she just knew they would be caught if anyone was out in the halls.

Alaric thrusts into her hard with a punishing force as he fucks all his past frustrations into her, he thrusts into her harder when she moans for it, begging for his cock to go deeper. He pulls her forward spreading her legs further apart as he thrusts deeper into her. After several minutes she's crying out his name as she clenches around his cock, her juices flowing out around his cock as he continues fucking her before he thrusts in hard and deep one last time, his hot load spilling inside her as he moans her name, "Caroline!" causing her to release a moan of her own as he fills her with his seed.

After a few minutes he pulls out of her allowing her to lay there as his cum begin to drip out of her, he placed the trash can below her to catch the white substance. He tucks himself away back inside his jeans buckling his belt again. Caroline lay on the desk breathing hard as she looks at the clock, they still have thirty minutes before either of them had another class. She had never been fucked like that, it was intoxicating. "Did I earn an A?" She asks teasingly at the teacher.

Alaric smirks at her, "You earned an A this time." He grabs the box of tissues and begins to clean Caroline up, getting his cum off her as it dripped out. "If you forget to study again, we will meet at my house for extra credit." As he finishes speaking the door opens to reveal a student walking in and talking about forgetting to turn in the homework assignment. The boy stops short half way into the classroom his hand holding the assignment as he saw Caroline sprawled out on the desk.

Caroline is up off the desk and in the boys face in the blink of an eye, her eyes go black as she speaks to him, "You came in to turn in your assignment, you never saw me." She takes the paper from him, "Now you will go about your day." The boy leaves the classroom as if in a daze, Caroline hands Alaric the paper, "Here you go Mr Saltzman." She says with her usual perkiness. She winks at him before leaving the classroom.

Alaric sat back in his chair, "She is going to be the death of me." He says aloud to his empty classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what this is haha. I just had an idea for a one shot that fit this one shot. 
> 
> Hope it isn’t awful.

Caroline spent the rest of that day thinking about Alaric fucking her on his desk and every time she thought about it her insides quivered. The way he hadn’t held back when fucking her, there it was again her insides quivering with want and desire to be fucked like that again. Tyler Lockwood her on again off again boyfriend was just that a boy, but Alaric was a man and he definitely knew how to have sex like one. 

 

She was a vampire which meant she couldn’t get pregnant so when he came inside her she had moaned feeling that hot rush of his seed inside her, she couldn’t stop thinking about it all the rest of the day even when she skipped her fourth period class to meet Tyler in the boys locker room, as the hybrid thrust into her she couldn’t help but think of how different it was with Alaric but she plays her part well. The blonde vampire moans and says Tyler’s name occasionally so he wouldn’t suspect she wasn’t into it this time. When he finally finishes inside the condom she is left feeling nothing but disappointment with him, but she doesn’t show it as she kisses him then sends him back off to class.

 

Caroline decides to skip her last two classes as well opting to go shopping instead, she browses Victoria Secret for a while before buying a few different sexy things to wear, she then goes to the Adam and Eve store compelling the store attendant to believe she’s twenty before She’s goes about browsing the toys and other items. She has an idea of what she’s looking for she just has to find it.

Once she finds the proper sized vibrating dildo she buys it and then goes to buy a video camera as well.

 

She leaves the mall with her goodies in hand deciding it was safer to go a hotel room than to go home for what she has planned. The blonde vampire goes to the nicest hotel in town compelling the desk attendant to give her the key to their nicest room with the best view. Caroline makes her way to the elevator instead of speeding up the stairs, her insides were a flutter with what she planned to do.

As the elevator dings she steps out using the card key to unlock the hotel room door, after stepping inside Caroline shuts the door and pulls open the drapes allowing the mid day sun to fill the room, she sets the camera up in the bedroom on the tripod then she tears off the tags of one of her outfits, it was black lace that showed her skin beneath it, her breasts were mostly visible through the fabric, her stomach was visible as the fabric split and tapered away leaving the stomach visible, the panties were made of the same fabric, see through for most part and very thin.

 

Caroline opens the packing of the toy she had bought smiling at the small bottle of lube it came with, she lays it on the bed then turns on the camera and gets all the settings updated, once it was ready she presses record.

With the camera recording Caroline moves onto the bed next to the dildo that was about the same size as Alaric is, she starts by just running her hands over her body, giving her breasts a squeeze rolling over to show her ass to the camera, she was wearing a thong so it was her whole ass, she then bends down ass in the air with her face pressed into the bed for a moment letting that view sink in. She had never done something like this before so she was just winging it as she rolls back over onto her back spreading her legs rubs her hand over the fabric covering her vagina before her fingers slip under the fabric pressing her she lets out a moan, her fingers moving to stroke her walls and her thumb brushing her clit. She moans again this time louder so the camera would hear it, she removes the panties and spreads the lips of her pussy open for the camera giving a good look at her sex. Then she begins to finger herself for the camera, one hand gripping her bra covered breast as she thrust her fingers inside her. Her moans loud and consistent as she played with her clit until she was nice and wet.

 

Then Caroline pulls her fingers out grabbing for the massive dildo she bought, she gets back onto her knees presenting herself to the camera again, she slowly begins pushing the toy inside her moaning out Alarics name as she did. Her hips began to rock back and forth on the fake cock as she started to fuck herself.

 

She moans his name louder this time as the dildo hits the bundle of nerves known as the G spot. She pushes the dildo in further taking the girth happily as she flips the switch on the base of it turning on the vibrations. She moans out loudly, “Yes Alaric!” As the vibrations stimulate her beyond reasoning, she cums crying out his name still bent over and on display for the camera. Her arms felt weak from that orgasm having been more powerful than she expected she wasn’t able to move and stop the vibrations or remove the dildo so it continues its torturous pleasure causing her moans to become whimpers as she rocks back and forth crying out again just minutes later with another gushing orgasm that the camera witnesses. She moves laying on her back as it continues torturing her, this time shelay with her legs spread apart and the new position changed the angle of the vibrating dildo in her causing it to press against that bundle of nerves. She cries out in pleasure immediately orgasming again, before finally removing the vibrating toy, she switches it off then lays it beside her deciding to sleep after her multiple orgasms drained her of her energy.

 

She wakes hours later and it’s dark now so Caroline gets up off the bed stopping the camera which was still recording, she edits out all of her sleeping except the moment where she passes out. Then she uses to the computer in the hotel room living area to send the video file to Alaric via email.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new here. I just fixed some mistakes.


End file.
